A Helping Hand
by SweetDarkSilence
Summary: Innocence and a lack of pride and posturing has the makings for an amazing friendship. Currently completed. All intelligent responses are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Helping Hand by SweetDarkSilence**_

Naruto

This is my second or third attempt at writing fan fiction, so I'm still getting the hang of it. I may post more.

A Great Big Thanks goes ValueMyHeart and Aria Breuer, for reading over what I had and for inspiring me to get off my duff and finish it.

I hereby denounce any ownership of Naruto and all associated characters. Although, I do claim any OOC-ness that occurs.

**Chapter 1**

Low rumbling was heard as a little boy made his way through the long hall, and then a great growl pierced through the hallway making the little guy jump straight up into the air.

Confused, he made his way towards the source, but as the sound began to get louder, he could feel the terror run down his spine. Suddenly, a roar of frustration echoed off the walls as he reached the room at the end of the hallway. His eyes widened in surprise when he peered through the doorway.

Across the room there was a wall made up of vertical bars that reached higher than he could hope to jump into the darkness above. Rapid motion coming from inside the cage drew his attention as he cautiously made his way closer. The noise he thought was a rumbling, sounded more like a booming thud as he stood before the gilded bars. Peering inside, he could faintly make out a large, dark shape striking the floor in time with the now determined thumping.

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a booming voice ring out: **"Aaaaah! What did I do to deserve this? It's bad enough I'm stuck here, but fleas too? Aaaaaaaaaahh!"**

The young boy quivered, but moved closer to the barrier.

"Um, excuse me Mister, are you ok?" His said in a whisper.

The figure froze, before slowly turning to look at the boy.

"**Who are you?"** The voice growled at him.

Nervously licking his lips, the boy squeaked out, "M-my name's N-Naruto."

The dark figure slowly approached the bars.

What Naruto saw next, made the boy fall helplessly back in shock and awe. Bigger than any building in Konoha and possibly the Hokage Mountain, a reddish-orange fox stepped into the light emanating from the bars. Lines of thick black surrounded his lips and eyes, making the bright red and yellow orbs even brighter. Nine slender tails lazily swayed around the creature, belying the massive power hanging in the air. Rabbit-like ears twitched as the rest of his coat shivered slightly.

"WOW! You're so cool!"

The great fox quirked its head to the side not knowing how to respond to him.

The boy jumped to his feet, his eagerness and curiosity moving him closer to the cage.

"Wow, you're the biggest fox I ever saw! Can other foxes talk? Why do you have nine tails? What's your name? How old are you? Why are you in that cage?-"

As the questions flooded out, the now confused fox briefly forgot the unbearable itching he had been suffering and focused on the chattering child. When the kid finally paused to breathe, the fox quickly cut him off.

"**Look kid, get lost."**

Whatever Naruto would say next died on his lips; gleaming blue eyes dimming in sorrow as the child curled protectively into himself.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." The young boy slowly turned away, his sorrow a near visible cloud hanging above him.

No longer distracted by the new presence, he attacked the itching with a vengeance. Unfortunately, even as clumps of fur fell, there was no relief for him. In a fit of aggravation, the mammoth fox threw himself onto his back and began to wiggle across the floor, vigorously scratching his back.

At the newest sound, Naruto quickly spun back around to see the great fox roll over and over growling and whining echoing through the room. Rolling upright, a muffled giggle drew the fox's attention back to the intruder.

"**I told you to leave, why are you still here?"**

"I-I don't know how…"

A newly gained eye twitch joined his shaking body.

The fox turned his head away from the kid, trying to fight the urge that was slowly eating away at his body. He tried not to think about it, but failed after a few seconds, as his newfound resolve shattered to bits.

"_**AAAAAHHHHHHHH! I can't take anymore! Make it stop!" **_The fox shouted, and began to bang his head against the bars. This frightened Naruto so badly that he started to cry.

"P-p-please s-stop! D-don't hurt y-yourself! No more! No more!"

The fox didn't listen to the kid and with a final bang, the fox fell over, out cold; leaving the sobbing boy to calm himself.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Naruto tried to understand the creature in front of him.

'_He didn't try to bite and claw me like the other animals do. And he talked to me…'_

The blonde pondered, still confused; as he inched forward toward the great unconscious beast.

Hesitantly his hand reached forward, gently brushing the fur, feeling for the bump on his head. Questioning fingers paused in their pursuit as they took in the texture.

'_Is he ok? He hit his head really hard and- wow his fur's so soft!'_

Edging into the cage, little hands smoothed over the fur on his face. A twitch of whiskers drew his attention to the moving bit of fur.

'_What is that?'_

Curious, he carefully parted the fur, seeing movement dart between the hairs.

Little hands darting forward, he caught a moving creature, bringing it closer to his face for inspection.

Bigger than his hand, the insect moved its legs wildly about, trying to escape. In a wild attempt, it bit a finger too close to its head, prompting Naruto to drop the flea which made a mad dash for the bars behind the boy. Blue light pulsed in his injured hand before he spun, reaching out to grab the insect once more.

However, when the blue light made contact with the flea, it twitched violently before growing still. Surprised, Naruto fell backwards smacking the fox, or more specifically, a patch of sparsely furred, deeply reddened skin. Worried he might have hurt or woke the sleeping giant, he sprang to his feet in time to see the once flushed skin fade into a healthy cream color.

Glancing between his hand and the fox, he attention was drawn to new movement in the fur nearby.

Determined, he set to work.

For the first time in five years, Kyuubi woke up with his body completely relaxed and rested. No, that's not entirely right, there was a faint scratching feeling coming from his lower back. _**'Scratching? But not itching? When did I fall asleep?'**_

Opening his eyes, he took stock in his surroundings.

'_**Okay let's see: indestructible bars in front of me, hard unnatural floor beneath me, a general lack of itching, that's odd, a scratching sensation with a sight weight on my back…'**_

Head lifting from his paws, he turned to find the intruder from earlier was the source of the scratching.

The little blond boy with now glowing hands.

"**Hey kid, you can use your chakra?" **The sudden voice of the mammoth fox filled the air, making poor Naruto jump a foot in the air and gasp from the shock.

Taking some deep breaths, he tilted his head to the side before asking, "What is ch-chak-chakra?" stumbling over the unfamiliar word. The fox felt his jaw drop.

"**You mean to tell me, you don't know what chakra is? No one has ever told you?"**

Naruto shook his head, but then looked worried. "Is that bad, did I do something wrong?"

The fox sighed deeply but kept his gaze on the kid who had given him such relief from the constant torture he was force to endure. He chose to change the subject.

"**What are you doing here…Naruto was it?" **He questioned the kid, and then Naruto looked up at the fox.

"I don't know; the last thing I remember is hiding in a big tree so no one could find me."

"**Were there people looking for you?" **The Fox asked.

"Yea! They always chase me so I have to run really fast."

"**Why?"**

His face dropped, "Well...if they catch me, they hurt me..."

The fox found himself confused by the behavior; in a pack the young were treasured because they were vulnerable and so few survived. As the Father of Foxkind, he watched over all and had witnessed this behavior among pack members. And while he had never had a mate to actually father kits, he felt a surprising surge of latent protective instincts towards the young boy.

'_**Have humans fallen so far as to harm the young for sport? Is there no one who will protect the youth?'**_

"**Tell me, does everyone seek to do you harm?" **At the boy's confused look, he reworded his inquiry. **"Do all the people hurt you?"**

"Old man Hokage tries to make'em stop, but they wait 'til he's gone and keep going. And a man named Iruka who helps the Hokage's nice; sometimes he even takes me for Ramen! Oh! The people at the Ramen stand are really nice too!"

From Naruto's response, the fox breathed a sigh of relief, _**"At least he has people willing to care for him."**_

The issue of the villagers and the few questions he asked kept him occupied until Naruto finished.

"**Thank you Naruto." **The fox quietly murmured. **"Now I shouldn't itch for three days!" **He happily said, before becoming somber. _**'Three days, then its back to itching hell. Hmm, I wonder…' **_

"**Hey Naruto," **The boy looked up.** "What do you say to assisting me again in three days, and…I'll teach you something?" **Naruto screwed up his face in concentration before it relaxed into a small smile.

"Y-you mean you want me t-to c-come back?" He said, trying not to look too hopeful.

"**Sure, but you're going to need to rest for a whole day when you get back, and eat something other than your beloved Ramen."**

At this, the boy pouted but nodded his head at his new teacher.

"**And make sure you don't use too much chakra the day before you come back. Now go on, you need your rest."**

With that, the fox curled up on the floor, falling into a peaceful sleep for the first time in years.

Naruto quietly made his way to the outside of the cage. Looking back, he murmured a soft, "Good night." Before leaving the room.

The End


	2. A Plea, Not an Update

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Angeltsuki

Verloren Fortuin

SweetDarkSilence


End file.
